Vampireville Rewritten in Alexander's Words
by Roseofluna
Summary: This is still under construction, but it's basically Vampireville Book 3 rewritten in Alexander's words.
1. Chapter 1

{{Yay! I've done Vampireville in Alexander's words! Now I need to go finish Kissing Coffins. ; - ;}}

I was ready for anything at that moment.

This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. No, it wasn't real. ((Note: It isn't real.))

Dream-Raven and I sat in my attic room, reading the headline of the online newsletter "Undead Monthly". As my eyes grazed the slick screen of the computer Raven had brought with her, my breath caught in my throat.

"New Treatment to Get Rid of Vampirism: 'A Chance at Life for the Undead'," Raven whispered softly in awe. I couldn't even speak. What was this? She clicked on the headline to read more. "Scientists have found a way…" she read, "to cure Vampirism, a condition that plagues the Underworld."

Why was I so surprised, you ask? Even since I met my Gothic Beauty, Raven Madison, I've wanted to become what she is. Mortal.

Of course, Raven understands what it feels like to want to belong to another race. According to, well—Everyone who knows her, Raven has longed to become a Vampire for as long as she could say, "Dracula". (Which, by the way, was her first word. I bet her parents were shocked.)

She's practically begged me to turn her. I don't want to put her through all that comes with a membership to the Underworld. I love her too much—I wouldn't be able to bear seeing her going through the pain it takes to be turned.

Anyway, I put my hand on Raven's shoulder, and tried to smile. She knew how happy I was. She, on the other hand, wasn't as ecstatic. She looked up at me, with those big, brown eyes of hers, and when she opened her mouth—

I woke up. What a great ending to a dream.

That dream confused me greatly. I could tell that it was much better than what Raven's dream was last night. I could read her mind, but it was misty, and I only picked up parts of the dream. Something about a covenant ceremony, me standing at the altar, and when she got to me, it turned into a vampire Trevor, then he bit her, and she woke up in a panic. Hm…That'll teach her to have dreams about covenant ceremonies.

I knew for sure, it certainly wasn't nightfall yet. I would have a few more hours to have more dreams about that magical cure to Vampirism…

I couldn't say I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow, because technically, I'm in a coffin, and if I moved my head up off the pillow—THWACK. I'd hit the coffin lid. I've done it before, and let me tell you, it HURTS. Coffin lids aren't meant for hitting your head on, unless you're extremely bored and/or angry.

I slept until nightfall, and never once did Jagger or Luna cross my mind. I still don't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now I must inform you about who the heck Jagger and Luna are. ((Author: Hee hee hee. Spellchecker doesn't like "Jagger," so it suggested "Jigger". Sounds like an insult.)) Jagger and Luna belong to the Maxwell family, who is—err, WAS friends with my family, the Sterling family. Luna was born a mortal, unlike her whole family. Our families set up a deal: When Luna turns 18, I turn her and bind her to me for eternity. What actually happened when Luna turned 18 was that instead of giving her the kiss of death, I gave her a kiss good-bye, and fled.

The Maxwells thought I was insulting their family, so my family came to Dullsville, here in America! Now, Jagger and the newly-turned vampire Luna are after us, and it's all my fault. Worst of all, I'm having major emotional breakdowns (Not the most manly thing to do, but hey, I can be a sensitive male if I want to!) about dragging Raven into all this. I feel responsible for all that's happened, and I feel I've brought her nothing but trouble ever since I came into her life.

And not only are Jagger and Luna here for revenge, but Luna's got her eyes on Raven's nemesis, Trevor Mitchell. We had to convince Jagger that I'd turned Raven, but I'm not so sure that they'll believe us now, after she was clearly reflected in a bunch of mirrors.

Wow. That's a mouthful.

"I'm not concerned," I said, reassuring Raven that night when I pulled the Mercedes into her driveway. ((Author: Is it just me, or does that sentence not sound, well—RIGHT?)) "Jagger is seeking revenge on us through Trevor now. We can easily explain the Hall of Mirrors. Besides, Jagger's ego is too big to admit he was double-crossed." I barely believed the words I was saying.

"So we should continue to keep up the appearance that I am a vampire," Raven said. "It would be easier if we just go to the cemetery and you take my blood as your own."

Oh great. Not this again. I turned off the engine.

I know she dreamed of being in my world as much as I dreamed of being in hers. When I turned to her, I saw those curious eyes of hers, longing for me to say yes. She seemed to see right through me. She knew the sense of wanting to belong somewhere. I wondered if I really wanted to be a part of the world Raven didn't want to be in. I said nothing as we sat parked in her driveway.

"Then I'll start just by ditching school," She thought aloud. I did a mental sigh. "I'll replace my bed with a coffin, sleep in all day with the shades pulled, wake up just in time for dinner. We can feast on bloody steaks and party among the tombstones. I'm going to love being a vampire!"

The way she viewed my world was full of romance, love, and blood. Really, I'm a guy all for romance, but being a vampire is the polar opposite of romantic. Today's vampire-addicts don't see that. ((Author: I'm all with you, Alexander!! It's especially because of that gosh-darned _Twilight_ book that I hate to the ends of the Earth!!! Seriously, Edward. Lose the sparkles and the stalking habits, then maybe you'll be hot. Sorry for interrupting, Alexander…Back to you!))

I turned to Raven and placed my hand on her knee. "I've already caused you enough disruption by entering your life," I said softly. "First with Jagger, now with Luna. I'm not going to let this interfere with your family or school."

Frustrated, I pushed back my black hair, and looked back at Raven. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"Don't say that—you've brought me a life I never knew existed. Adventure, belonging. True love." She said quietly.

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

((*cough* This was a bit longer than usual. Sorry. ; - ; I try to make each chapter one Microsoft Word document long, and I've gone over. Come back soon for the next chapter. And sorry for the rant about Twilight.))


	3. UPDATE CHAPTER 11 11 09

((This is an update, not a chapter. Just letting you know. Anyway, I've been pretty busy with school, life, and pretty much everything at the moment. I have some chapters done, but I just need to edit them. I'll be adding a new chapter every week starting next week. If I don't add one by 5 P.M. Pacific Time on Wednesday, you guys have the permission to spam the hell out of my inbox until I do. I'm going to try to at least have Vampire Kisses: Vampireville done by the end of 2009. I'll write much more in 2010. ^_^ I've noticed I've been getting lots of alerts that people are favoriting me and my stories. I also have a crazy idea for a new fanfic not with Vampire Kisses. If any of you go on Gaia Online, you'd know about the recent Demonbusters event, and I thought the ending really sucked. I want to write my own ending to it, but doesn't have a place for Gaia fanfics! I'm totally in lovenoms with the Overseer right now, but my fanfic would've been that the earthworm they fought over comes up, says, "STFU YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS" and then they fall in love. XD That's the basic part of it, but you know I'm a better writer than that. Anyway, I luffles you all, and thanks for reading this WALL OF TEXTY DOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

Love and vampire kisses,

Roseofluna [You can call me Alison, though.]))


End file.
